Rings-----KidXReader
by zeldahope9
Summary: KidXReader fanfiction your character get sent to DWMA where she will meet the whole gang how will they get on and what up with these rings? I do not own soul eater.
1. Prologue:introductions

CHAPTER 1

* * *

**HI GUYS SO HOW ARE YOU? I'm fine thanks this is going to be a Kid X reader fanfiction. This is how it's going to work I you put your name or what ever name you want in the blank. And then read it simple as so let's get going. BTW this was wrote on my iPod might edit it later on my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater all rights to Atsushi Ōkubo**.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY _!" you look around to see all your family around the table a giant Cake on the table, it was a (Add own flavour) flavoured cake with white icing piped on the top saying 'HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY' the 15 candles were placed randomly placed around it making you smilie 'Dad must of made it' you think to your self. You look up to see your family looking at you, you take a deep breath and blew out all 15 of the candles out and making a wish.

"Hey _ what did you wish for?" your mom asks you you just look back at her and smile "Now mom that would be telling, wouldn't it" you replied taping your nose to tell her it a secret, "Man sis why do you never tell us its .not .fair I always tell you mine!" your annoying little brother whined you just chuckle "And that why it never comes true" you tell him smiling "...So mom on my birthday if I wish for the power to turning to a dragon, will it come true!?" he asked excitedly, you chukker and your mother smilies at him looking amused "You better wish really hard then (Name of brother)." you looked at your mom and sighed "you'd think he'd be happy with the power he's already got ,I mean being able to transform in to a dagger and all" your brother just look at you and starts to explain to you "well I don't like being a dagger. I would rather be a Meister any day!" you just look at him and pretend to agree with him ,after all you didn't want your last day with your family to be full of arguments.

Your mom claps her hand together "I know let's cut the cake and each have a slice!" she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut the cake in to 8 Evan pieces and then hands 1 to you ,dad and brother and herself. You stayed silent for awhile all of you eating before your dad ask you a question "Are you sure you want to go?" you nod for what seemed like the 100th time today "Dad why wouldn't she want to go it's like the best school in the world and Death is the head master!" (name of brother) was right he'd been trying explain to your dad for weeks now but now it was your turn. "Dad it's all I've ever wanted. When I found out that I didn't have the family gift I have trained so hard so I could become the next best thing!" he looked at you with a sad smilie on his face "I understand I know what it's like to become a Meister. I-I just want you to be safe. Okay?" you smiled at him and placed the fork in to the now empty plat and stood up to go hug him "Dad I will be safe I promise. Now can I enjoy my the rest of my birthday?" you let go of him and smilie and head back to grab your dirty plate.

"washing up on you last day how sad is that? Being a goodie goodie to the end" a familiar voice said from behind you "how did you get in (friends name)?" you asked her turning from the sink "your mom let me in" she says in a friendly but loud tone "Oh good that you didn't brake in then" you tell her jokingly "_ that just Soooooooooo funny" she said sarcasm clear in her voice " Any way here" she says handing you a gift bag "Thanks" you tell her grabbing the bag off her and reaching inside to revel (Name of thing) your eyes grow bigger "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ONE OF THESE EVERYWHERE! " (friend name) smilies and cheeks grow red "I thought you'd like it" she said messing with her fingers "and this is why you and me are going to be partners" you tell her she smilies and so do you "so you want help washing up?"

A few of minutes of you rinsing and (friend name) drying she asks "you paled then?" she grabs a mug from the sink and stats rubbing the tea towel on it you just rinse soap of a plate and say "yes I finished 3 nights ago. I packed some cloths books and my laptop along with other stuff I don't care about" she takes the plate you just had and starts scrubbing it "but didn't you get some of your stuff sent to our new place a few days ago?" she asked "yes this is just stuff I forgot to send over" she sighs " I send mine to god its going to be so crowded when we get there" you just chuckle "well have you seen how many cloths you have? You could probably give at least each homeless guy a new outfit and still have some spare!" you tow carried on joking until you had finished the washing. Your called you into the living room so all 5 of you could watch a movie.

During the movie it mostly got muted out by your mom and dad saying how much they'd miss you and how exsiting it must be. This also led (friend name) to get bored and started to throwing popcorn at you witch led into you, (name of friend) and brother to get into an popcorn throwing war. Your mom and dad didn't seem to mid since it is your birthday and your last day at home before you leave for DWMA.

Once the movie had finished it was late and it was time for (friends name) to go home you walked out the door to see her of waving and shouting 'see you tomorrow' but once se was gone you turned around and walked inside shutting the door behind you with slam.

"alright _ time fir bed you have a big day tomorrow and you'll regret it if you don't!" followed with shout form dad saying "see you in the morning sweaty" what was also followed by " but dad I'm not tired" by a half asleep (name of bother). Once you go to bed you flopped down plans fell asleep quickly

So what do you think any good

R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and a new start

**Hi guys thank you for reading and today you go to Your new apartment how exsiting! Well this is my first Xreader fanfiction and I wondered what rating you guys want it to be so PM me. I'm not sure when you will meet Kid so don't leave me just yet okay. And by the way I still am typing this on my iPod.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater all rights to Atsushi Ōkubo or 3Ds all rights to nintendo.**

* * *

"_ wake up!" is what you here first thing in the morning and who could it be calling you? Of course your friend and soon to be weapon (name of friend). "morning *yawn* so you didn't bother bringing me up breakfast?" you ask her rubbing the sleep out your eyes, (name of friend) just look at you and giggles "what a funny joke _" you look her in the eyes "oh you weren't kidding...I could go get you some toast... Or something" you grin at (name of friend) "God why would I ask you to cook for me! Of course it was a joke we both know you can just about open and poor apple juice" you start chucking and she grows red in the face "yer well we know you can not...FLY!" this make you burst out laughing and you grab your pillow and slam it into (name of friend)'s face.

"Alright girls calm down I brought you both up some (type of cereal)" you turn to see your mom holding a tray with two blows on "mhnnnnnn" is (Name of friend)'s reply "_ take the pillow off of (name of friend)'s face you will need her when you go to school" you look down and give your mom a sheepish smilie and remove the pillow "God it's so good to be able to breath!" (name of friend) say red faced due to you suffocating her.

"well girls here you go" your mom places the tray down on the bed "thanks mom" you say before she walks out the room. "yum!" (name of friend) says grabbing one of the bowls and shoving a spoonful in her mouth "and this is probely your second breakfast today" you say grabbing your bowl and starting to eat, (name of friend) nods head in the statement you have just said.

Ten minuets later and two blows empty were placed back on the tray and you are busy in the bathroom getting ready "god how long dose it take to brush your teeth?" (name of friend) shouts "I'm coming out now keep your wig on!" you tell her grabbing a towel and drying your face. You walk out the bath room to see (name of friend) playing with her phone "so your out let me brush your hair" she puts her phone away, you just walk back into your room and sit down passing her a brush.

"so do you want it curly or straight?" she question "I want it curly/straight" you reply (name of friend smilies and starts brushing a using curling tongs/Hair straighteners.

Once (name of friend) finished with your hair you kick her out your room so you could get changed into a pair if jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. You look at you self your floor length mirror and smilie. You get the tray placed on your bed earlier and walk out your room.

"come on (name of friend) lets go down stairs" (name of friend) smiles "yes let's" she say before you make your way down the stairs.

"BIG SISTER!" (name if brother) shouts running at you "WOW!" you shout and he stop looking at you confused "I'm holding a tray here!" you point out to him "S-sorry" he mutters but you just smile at him and say "I'll give you a hug before I go okay" he smiles and runs off "you sure are good with kids _" you blush "well their just so cute" you say as you walk into the kitchen "so where is your bag?" (name of friend) asks " in the living room" you say placing the tray on the counter.

"_ you in here?" a male voice calls out "yes dad" you call back and he walks in "you batter go get your bags me and your mom and brother are going to drop you two off at the train station" you smile at your dad and look at (name of friend) you got your stuff?" she nods picking up a small handbag "that all your stuff?" you ask her "_ I told you already I sent my stuff over there" (name of friend) reminds you.

"so dad were ready to go could you just take my bag to the car?" you ask him "sure I'll go get it, you tow go Wait in the car I'll get your mom and (brothers name)" he says throwing you the key and walking through the door.

You and (name of friend) walk out the kitchen to the front door and to the car opening it up. "lucky your cars a five seater" (name of friend) says sitting down "yet or you would be sitting on the roof" you say mugging her but she smilies "well _ I'd just go into weapon form" you look at her confused " but I don't think a bow (A/N from a bow and arrow) stay on there it have no grip" she just smilies "well I'd hook over the radio satellite" you answer with an "okay" and then your mom, dad and brother reached the car your dad who was holding your bag went to the back of the car to put in the boot when your mom went to the shot gun seat and (name of brother) takes the seat next to you. "so you girls excited?" your mom asked you, you answer with an nod of the head when ( name of friend) says yes. Your dad then opens the drivers door and starts the car up.

The drive to the train station took 30 minuets and when you got there (name of friend) went up to bye two one way tickets to Death City, Nevada. This left you and your family some time to say good bye.

"here you go" your dad passes you your bag you take it off him saying "thanks" next thing you know is your brother jumping into your arms crying "will I ever see you again?" you pick him up and place him on your hip "of course you will silly and you know what" you say placing a finger on his nose "what?" he asked "I'll send you a pitcher of me and the school when I get there" (name of brother) smilies but then frowns "but you promise me you will make friends" you smilie at him and he grabs your finger of his mode and intwined both of your pinkies "and pinkie promise me you will add them into the photo" you look at (brothers names) serious face and say "sure. Cross my heart and hope to die" (name of brother) smiles and end the rhyme "stick a needle in your eye"

You put him down on the floor and walk over to your mom and dad hugging them both and telling them goodbye.

"HEY! _ we have to go now!" (name of friend shouts from the door to the trains . You shout by one last time before grabbing your bag and running to catch up (name of friend).

"ALL ABORD!" a man shouted as you got on to the train "gosh just in time" you say panting "well if did hadn't of ran we would of missed it" replied (name of friend) you looked around to see the carriage empty "wow looks like we have the place to our selfs!" you say flinging your bag down on the nearest chair "oh YAY" (name of friend shouts).

Twenty minutes later the man came round asking for tickets (name of friend) passed you your ticket to give to the man who just stamped a whole through it and then moved on to the next carriage.

"you know what I'm going to sleep" (name of friend) said as she reclined her chair back and closed her eyes you just sigh and pull out a bottle of water and 3Ds from your bag you take a sip of the water and turn it on and started playing (game name).

It took you about four hours for you to get board and your Ds to die when you looked out the window to see Death City.

"(name of friend) wake up we are here" you tell the fast a sleep (name of friend) "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" you shout three time before she opened her eyes "we here?" she asks you just give her a big grin "yes".

Once you were out side the train station you were greeted to the busy streets of Death City. There were weapons and meisters walking around talking to each other and just big groups of friend meeting over the weekend as well as adults doing there shopping "so this is our new life?" (name of friend)asks "yes let's try our hardest this year okay!" you say high-fiveing (name of friend) "let's get a taxi where's our apartment?"

You arrive on the street and here (name of friend) laugh "HA! I remember why I told you to get this apartment now" you look at her and ask "why? I don't think you told me" (name of friend) looks at you and points at the street sign it read 'Cockburn street' "... Wow... I'm going to mocked for the rest of my life now" you say looking at the sign "don't worry it will be a laugh wait to you see what number our apartment.

(name of friend) gave a giggle as you got to the apartment '69' "i swear your have the mind of a 11 year old!" you say the palm of your hand on you face "so our address is Number 69, Cockburn street!" (name of friend) said hand on hips sounding proud "J-just open the door" (name of friend) opens up her bag and pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the door, as you walked in there were boxes upon boxes you sigh "I'll pay the rent for two months and bye you one lunch at school if you unpack all of these" (name of friend) looked at you thinking "okay but you get the bedroom next to the bathroom" you stick your hand out and (name of friend) grabs it "deal" you say.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Baka Baka shopping trip

HOLA MI ZELDAHOPE9...oh my bad sorry I'm in my Spanish class :) WHAT I GOT KICK OUT OF LAST YEAR! How am I here? the teacher thinks I'm taking notes, little dose HE know!

Twilhard4321:hi

That's my friend well any way about the address that will appear when you meet some people and they want to know where you live.

Lucky you.

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater all rights to Atsushi Ōkubo.

"well I'm going out have fun" you say looking at the boxes and smiling "I'll get some shopping, we don't have anything in the fridge" you grab your bag off of one of the boxes and put it over your arm "see you in a bit" you say waving at (name of friend) before slamming the door behind her and walking down the street.

"C-cold" you mutter as you rap arms around your front you look around and realise you don't know where you ate going. "shit" you exclaimed "should of looked at a map or something" you walk around the streets not knowing where you are going. It took ten minutes till you gave up and decided to call a taxi.

The taxi arrived and you climbed in "so?" the big man in the front asked "could you take me to the nearest shop?" you questioned from sitting outside waiting. "sure that will be...£4.50" you grab your purse from your bag and pass him the change. Once you pause he drove off and turned on the radio it was you  
favourite song you hummed along with it while tapping your hand on knee "we are here" the driver announced you unbuckle your belt and step out the taxi , before you could walk away the driver call to you through his open window "have fun carrying your millions of cloth bags!" you clench your fists and walk away muttering "Stupid taxi driver I'm not a bimbo!".

You walk in to the supermarket and sigh as the warmth hit you "nice" you say to yourself as you went to get a trolley. After you had got the trolley you started looking for tin food. You had been walking fit about five minutes when you noticed a girl and a boy having an argument.

"Just shut up Soul!" the girl hissed at the boy named soul , you freeze as you went to grab a ton and listened in.

"But Maka!" soul whined "I said quiet" Maka replied "do we have to go though?" soul said placing his arms behind his head "yes we do" Maka said placing her hands on her hips. "but it's his house Maka! and I think he likes you" soul said picking a bag of crisps and putting them in to the basket, "soul it's kid all he cares about is symmetry. HECK he'd probably it marry if he could."

Crash

Soul and Maka turn around to see you fallen on the floor "I-I'm g-good thanks" you stutter as you pull your self up cheek growing darker "uhm...your shopping is rolling away" the boy named soul said pointing at scan of soup what was rolling down your isle "Oh" you said and went to get it, however soul had already got it and passed it to you when you almost got it "thanks" you say smiling at him "yer that's just what cool kids do." he said and you took that of him saying your welcome.

The girl Maka walked up to both of you and asked "what's your name?" you froze someone actually want to know who you where "I'm _ It's nice meeting you, I'm new here I just moved in to the town with my weapon" soul and Maka then introduced their selfs.

"My name is Maka albarn and this is-" she started but was interrupted " I'm soul eater evans, but you can call me what you want" he said eyeing you up.

"BAKA!" Maka shouted before slapping soul "what's wrong jealous?" he asked flicking his white hair "N-no what do you mean?" she strutted alight shade of pink on her cheeks, "yer right I know nobody can resist my body" soul said posing like a model "well I better get going thank you and sorry for bumping into you" you say to the two teens and walked away.

"what strange people" you tell your self as you get to the check-out and place down the items. You watch as the shopping rode down the check-out.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Went the items as they got scanned "that will be £20." said the middle aged woman behind the check-out , grab your debit card and put it in the machine ,then enter your pin "thank you. have a good day" the woman said after you placed the shopping in the bag.

"soul, she looks lost" Maka said as you walked past them out-side the shop, soul looked at Maka and said "hey we should help her she looks lost" then Maka and soul walked up to you. "Hi again" Maka said running up to you "...uhm hi" you say back with a small smile on your face.

"so you need help?" Maka asks you soul catching her up "N-no thanks I'm good" you say thinking 'god I'm totally lost right now' when soul get to you two he says "we will give you a ride home" you look at them with a face saying 'you have just saved me' and you answer back "thanks we're is your car?".

It took the three of you to get to their car "Wow. Nice car you must be rich!" you exclaimed looking up and down at the black aston martin dbs "yer I'm just that cool" soul said showing you and Maka a spiky teethed smilie "it's not his" Maka said pulling you out of your trance of looking at the car "who's then?" you ask looking at Maka with a questionings look.

Maka opened the car with the keys she just pulled out of her pocket "get in and I'll tell you". You got into the back of the car and noticed how comfy the seets where. Soul and Maka were in the two front seets Maka driving and soul in shot-gun "so"you ask as she starts up the car this belongs to the son of lord death, he is friends with us" she said pulling out of the car park "anyway where do you live?" soul asked looking back at you.

'well I have to tell them, someone save me' you thought as you griped the shopping bag in your hand.

"Cockburn street" you gulped and mumbled something like "mgjhmghjsfjyz" soul looked at you funny "sorry didn't catch the last part Speak up" soul said " I said number 69".

Soul looked at you and burst out loud "well that is just the most EPIC street name EVER and the fact you at number 69 just tops it off!" you start going red and then Maka speaks "soul if you don't shut up I will Maka chop you" she said watching the road as she drove "sorry" he muttered to you and her.

Soul turned around and for the rest of the ride hummed along to the music.

"well we are here now _" Maka said pulling up out side of my apartment "do you guys want to come in for a drink? I'm sure (name of friend) has finished packing up by now." Maka unbuckled her belt saying "sure".

"(name of friend)! Open the door" you shout to her through the door you waited a bit before you heard her answer and open the door "hi you back...who are these?" she asked looking at soul and Maka, "(name of friend) this is soul and Maka they are some people who helped me and there in our school" you looked at them "yes we are me and soul could help you look around tomorrow" Maka said holding her arm out for (name of friend) to shake "nice to meet you two, that would be very nice of you . Come in I'll make you drinks" (name of friend) said walking back in, you and the others followed.

"so what do you want ..." (name of friend) said realising she didnt know Maka name "this us Maka and soul" you tell her walking over to help with drinks "yes...well?" she finished "I'll have tea and soul?" Maka said sitting down on the sofa "coffee" soul said sitting next to her "well _ did you bye them?" (name of friend) asked "yes" you say handing her the shopping bag.

After everyone got there drinks every one sat down in the kitchen living room you all started chatting "so subjects are you gong to doing" soul said sipping his tea "well I'm going to do catering and English , history and soul studies oh and P.E" you say "did you get to pick them?" Maka asked "no we got the left over ones due to us joining later in the year" (name of friend said "so you got the same?" Maka said circling a finger around her tea mug "yes" (name of friend) said.

You chatted about small thing until soul said " want to come to our friends party, he's the one who owns the car" you and (name of friend) was shocked "sure if it's fine with him".

"he won't mind" Maka said smiling.

"what time?" (name of friend) asked

"about 5oc we will pick you up okay" soul said "sure" you said "well we better get going, see you later then bye" Maka said pulling soul out the door along with her.

"I can still see boxes out" you say pointing at one "FINE!" (name of friend) sighed walking over to it.

R&R


End file.
